warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
SMOKEFOOT SPEAKS: Finding My Way
'''Warning: This is a fan fiction based on the layout of the Field Guide series and is set between Dawn and Starlight.''' '''If you like it please tell me, or if I need to expand it tell me that to please :)''' "Smokepaw!" my mother, Nightwing, yowled as I plummeted into nothingness. I remember trying to toss and turn in damp, water-bound air. Wind gripped me at either sides; I was trying to get as close as I could to any straggly branches or loose weeds that clung to the black walls. Though I couldn't see them in the darkness, a few whipped my sides as I plummeted between two stone cliffs. For a few heartbeats I thought it was all over. I stopped twisting, and made a silent prayer to StarClan that my Clan could be safe, even if I couldn't be. Before long I remember plunging into freazingness, water splashed violently around me as the currents swirled beyond my heavy pelt. I plunged into icy-cold, dark water, almost as black as StarClans hunting grounds itself. I remember struggling to the surface with aching muscles, but I carried on paddling stone-heavy paws. For a moment I wished I was RiverClan! Can you believe that! Anyway...Back to the story, where was I? Oh, yes! I reached the top of the rise, a small scree-drenched hill where water lapped at the bottom, hauling loose grey pebbles with it. My breathing slowed and white foam spewed over me, followed by a tremendous wave of water and froth that pulled me slightly closer to the seemingly endless surge of water I remember failing to drag myself from the frostbitten waves, but grit gave way and I was overwhelmed by the surge of foam...again. The next thing I knew I was at a sandy shore, dappled with grit and pebbles. As my vision began to clear I could just make out a young, small grey tabby tom looming over me, his big green eyes flickering with anticipation and eagerness. "Hello! What's your name?" He meowed. I could just make out his purred words as my ears cleared. "I'm er...Smokepaw," I replied, disoriented and obviously weak. I can’t believe I let myself look like that! "Hi Smokepaw! My name's Fluff, Fluff of little Squirrel."The tom meowed happily, and dropped into a playful crouch, though I was in no mood to play. "I'm from the Tribe of Rushing Water," he explained. Strange names, these tribes have, don't they? Anyway, as I told him what had happened, Fluff said to me that loads of cats came to the mountains of the Tribe, saying they were called Clans. More than he had ever seen! That must have been them! He told me the direction they went, and walked with me for almost a moon till the end of his territory, he then said goodbye, sadly, though I promised him we would meet again. Perhaps we would. I made my way through a thick forest, hunting was plentiful, and I scented the Clans, too! But it was stale, and the individual Clan scents had mingled a little, so I didn't know which one was which. I soon came to a row of hills. I smelled WindClan! And I spotted some WindClan warriors to; I recognized one of them as Whitetail, and Onewhisker, his former mentor. I crouched behind some holly; I didn't want WindClan to see me. If I, an apprentice, were fighting two, big WindClan warriors, I don't think I'd win that easily. When they had past I ran as fast as my wearied legs would let me, if WindClan were there, ShadowClan must be there too! I passed these strange rock-footed creatures, near a barn, they were enclosed by some strange Twoleg thing, now I know they're called horses, and the Twoleg thing is a fence. Soon I came to a small stream; I remember leaping from stepping-stone to another to get across. It tucked a neat triangle of land between itself and another stream that joined it. I leaped through many brambles and bracken bushes in that territory, it reeked of RiverClan. I jumped through a little thicket and tumbled over a small, brown RiverClan warrior, his friend backed him up in a tiny scuffle and I found myself outnumbered against the two apprentices. I explained what had happened to me, and the two told me there names were Volepaw, the brown apprentice, and Stonepaw his friend, a grey one, the two guided me to the edge of their territory and showed me the ShadowClan border, they wished me good luck, and were of. As I entered my new territory, scented my Clan, I knew... I was home. '''Thanks to Sparrowsong who helped me edit it '''